It Takes Two To Tango
by Cactuswoman
Summary: When Caroline decides to do something she does it but how will Kluas react especially when some other guy starts kissing his girl


Well she'd done it she had managed to convince them to help her with the dance. She was still rejoicing when it hit her where oh where was she going to get the rest of the dancers. Oh well she'd come up with something she always did.

"Right here's what were going to do, we're going to practice, practice, practice because it's happening in three weeks and it has to be perfect." she said to Elena and Bonnie

"Don't worry Caroline it's going to fine." Elena told her

"Yeah especially as you now have us helping you." Bonnie said with a grin on her face

Caroline breathed an audible sigh of relief and knew that she couldn't fail now that she had her best friends on her side. It had been a bad couple of weeks but they needed this, it was a well timed distraction from everything that was happening and a chance for the girls to let their hair down and do something they all loved to do.

_The Next Day_

"Ok so we've got the guys from the drama/dance club to help us", Elena said happily "and they loved you're idea about the whole look the gym should have Caroline."

"Are you sure that I'm not going overboard with all of this, I mean I know that all my personality traits were heightened when I changed but I just don't want this to fail because it's for a good cause and I think we all could use a good time."

"Caroline it's gonna be fine, no you haven't gone overboard and believe me when I tell you the gym is gonna look great by the time we've finished with it." Bonnie said trying her hardest to reassure Caroline that it was going to be fine

"Ok Bonnie I'll believe you but nobody had better mess this up otherwise they are going to have me to deal with. Elena please tell me that you have spoken to Stefan and Damon and that they know I will severely hurt them if this goes wrong."

Elena laughed as she told her friend "Yes Caroline I've told them and they have promised to be on their best behaviour, the only one we can't control is Klaus." she finished with a frown marring her pretty face.

All three girls shared a grimace and sigh when the hybrid was brought up. None more so than Caroline who was trying really hard to forget what had happened at the ball.

"Okay enough of this doom and gloom, Klaus isn't going to ruin anything and we have a fitting and rehearsal to go to." Bonnie said jumping to her feet

"Ok but can we stop by the gym on the way I want to make sure that everything is going to be perfect."

"Of course Caroline, like we could stop you even if we tried." Elena said smiling again

Caroline was smiling and humming to herself as she walked down the street thinking about how great everything had gone in the rehearsal when she found that her path had been blocked by someone in black boots, black jeans that were tight in all the right places and a tight light grey shirt with a black leather jacket and multiple necklaces that finished off the hot bad boy look that he managed to pull off with ease and that she was finding harder to resist every time she saw him.

"What do you want?" Caroline asked with sigh that she knew he would misinterpret, and there it was that cocky grin that he gave her when he thought he was winning

"I just wanted to talk to you love, what's the harm in that?"

"What's the harm, are you seriously kidding me. You're a walking, talking ticking time bomb with so many mood swings that you give people whiplash."

He laughed "Oh come on love you should know that I'd never use a whip unless you asked me to."

Caroline looked at him like he'd lost his mind and he was still giving her that grin. "Well on that disturbing note I'm leaving."

"Caroline wait, I just want to talk and to tell you that I will be on my best behaviour."

"What, wait, hold up how did you find out?"

"Rebekah" he told her while walking away from her still grinning, "See you there love."

Caroline stood there with her mouth hanging open as she watched him walk away from her, trying hard not to look at his butt and how the jeans moulded to it perfectly. She reached for her phone as soon as he was out of ear shot. She quickly dialled Bonnie's number, she answered on the second ring.

"What's up Caroline?"

"I've just had a run in with our own favourite hybrid."

"Are you alright Caroline?" Bonnie asked sounding worried

"Um yeah, he's coming."

"WHAT!"

"Yeah he's coming and he's going to be on his best behaviour apparently."

"Well how the hell did he find out?"

"Rebekah" Caroline said simply

"Damn, well we can't back out now."

"Oh we were never gonna back out." Caroline said resolve showing on her face "We are going to put on one hell of a show and I've just come up with something that will add an air of mystery to the whole thing."

Caroline then proceed to tell Bonnie her plan, hoping that the witch would be on board and then hoping that she could convince Elena as well.

"Well are you in?" she asked Bonnie uncertain if she would yes, she needn't have worried

"Hell yeah I'm in and Elena's just arrived and I've filled her in and she's on board as well."

Caroline breathed a sigh of relief, said goodbye to her friends and promising to meet them tomorrow with everything arranged carried on towards her house.

The next three weeks passed in a blur as the preparations and the rehearsals took up all of the girls' free time. Caroline didn't have a second spare to think about anything but what was about to happen, for which she was glad about because then she would have to admit to herself that she had been dreaming about his lips, hands and eyes for the past couple of weeks. She was definitely happy that she hadn't bumped into the big bad wolf again but she hated to admit that she was kind of hoping to. She was trying hard to look forward to what was happening tonight but then that cocky grin would float before her eyes and she wondered all over again if she was doing this for him in some misguided attempt to impress him.

"Well tonight's the night guys are you ready?" Caroline asked

She got a chorus of yes's and big grins from her best friends. She smiled and had a quick peek through the curtain to make sure everyone was ready for them to begin. Her eyes landed on someone standing at the back of the crowd and was almost sure that her dead heart skipped a beat even though she knew that it couldn't be possible. He looked even better than the last time she had seen him, she was almost sure that the suit he was wearing must have been one of Elijah's because there was no way he owned a suit was there and by god did he look hot. It was black like most of his clothes but he had paired it with a deep blue shirt open at the neck naturally and a waist coat, in her eyes he had never looked better but he still managed to have the bad boy air about him and it was almost as if he sensed her eyes because he looked in her direction and pulled out that smile again. She gave her head a shake trying to dispel him from her thoughts.

"Ok places please everyone." Elena called pulling Caroline from her very dangerous thoughts.

Well this is it Caroline thought to her self, its show time. She only hoped that Klaus liked it. Whoa hold up you're not doing this for Klaus she thought giving her head another shake and looking over at Elena and Bonnie to make sure that they hadn't noticed her internal struggle. They hadn't and they just gave her the thumbs up when she looked at them. Caroline whipped her head back in place just as the curtain started to rise and took a deep breathe and calmed herself into the state of mind that she needed to be in because nothing could go wrong tonight it was going to be perfect. Then the music started.

He stood at the back of the room waiting, he had felt her eyes on him earlier, and he had even managed to pick up the changes in her breathing patterns when he had looked in her direction. Oh yes he was very happy with himself, he could sense her resolve slipping, she was going to be his after tonight even if she didn't know it yet. He heard Elena call to everyone to get into their places, the lights dimmed, and the curtain went up and he almost had a heart attack when he saw them.

Typical Caroline he thought to himself, he had watched and gathered so much information on her that he was sure that nothing would have surprised him but when he saw them he had to admit that she had surpassed his wildest fantasies about her. There they stood waiting for the music to start and as soon as the first strains of the song started they started to move. He had know what movie it was as soon as the curtain had gone up because Rebekah had made him sit through it twice and he knew it was one of Caroline's favourite movies, Moulin Rouge.

They had definitely done well with the costumes making them tasteful but in keeping with the movie, he had managed to pick Bonnie out from the crowd of dancing girls and then he spotted Elena, he threw a quick look over to where the Salvatore brothers were stood and almost laughed out loud when he saw their faces. Both of them stood with their mouths slightly open looking at Elena and trying very hard to keep themselves under control. He was finding it hard to locate Caroline especially since they were all wearing full face masks, had their hair done the same way and there was also more than one blonde and then just like that he found her. She was suddenly next to Bonnie and Elena for the part where Ewan McGregor's character starts to sing for the first time and then he saw what was happening and had to use all of his strength to stay rooted to the spot because someone was touching his Caroline and then they were kissing her shoulder and neck. His rage almost got the best of him at that point but he managed barely to stay where he was and finish watching the dance.

The dance finished and Caroline let her breathe out, it had gone off with out a hitch and she had managed not to look at the back of the room even though her eyes wanted to, she just kept her eyes on anybody but him. When they were all safely hidden behind the curtain again they pulled off their masks and congratulated each other with hugs. Caroline located Bonnie and Elena at once and pulled them to one side so they could do what girls do best and talk about boys.

"Well Elena I think you got Stefan and Damon's attention." Caroline giggled at her friend

Elena grinned "I know, I'm glad I was wearing a mask otherwise I might have burst out laughing at their faces especially when my dance partner kissed my shoulder and neck. I thought that they were both going to have jump up there and punch him."

"There was also a certain somebody that couldn't keep his eyes off Bonnie." Elena said turning to her friend

Bonnie just smiled knowing that things were finally back on track with Jeremy and silently thanking Caroline for pushing her into this, it had been the catalyst that both she and Jeremy had needed to start healing their relationship. The only thing that worried her was what she had seen when her eyes had wandered over to the back of the room.

"Caroline you know there was also someone who didn't take his eyes off you either." Bonnie said

"Was it that cute guy at the front?"

"No Caroline although I don't doubt that he was looking at you, I'm meaning Klaus." Bonnie said gauging her friend's reaction

"What No he wasn't." Caroline replied her voice taking on an almost hysterical pitch

Bonnie and Elena looked at their friend with worried expressions on their faces. They then realised what had happened, Damon had pushed Caroline to be a distraction one to many times and she was starting to fall for the dangerous hybrid. The also realised that it wasn't Caroline's fault and that she was fighting her hardest to stay strong for them, but even they couldn't deny what they had seen in Klaus' eyes, that he had already fallen and Caroline wasn't too far behind. They looked at each other and nodded their heads coming to a decision.

"Caroline don't worry I was only teasing, I'm sure he was looking at the girl dancing next to you. I'll bet he didn't even realise that you where up there." Bonnie said hoping that she sounded convincing

"Oh yeah I'm sure you're right." Caroline told her while trying to convince herself that that is what had happened, even though she knew it wasn't true. She had felt his eyes on her, heard the little subtle changes in his breathing that told her he had been completely and utterly turned on when he saw her and then the heat had hit her when his anger had almost got the better of him.

"Come on let's go and enjoy the rest of the show." Elena said trying to cheer Caroline up and get her mind off everything that was going on.

Klaus was still stood at the back of the room planning his next move while keeping out of the way of the Salvatore brothers. He had heard the conversation that the girls had had, heard the subtle changes in her voice that told him that she was coming around to his way of thinking. Just then he spotted the person he wanted and went off to put his plan in motion.

The rest of the show went just as smoothly as the girls dance had but they were all surprised when they were asked to perform it again to finish the show.

"But why?" Caroline asked

"I don't know Caroline. All I know is that someone gave a very hefty donation on the proviso that you girls perform again." Alaric told them

"Come on Caroline I have one more dance left in me why don't we do it again. Let's finish the show with a bang." Elena said turning to her friend with a grin on her face

"Oh who can resist you when you smile like that." Caroline laughed at her friend "Ok then lets do this."

They got everyone rounded up again and pulled their masks on. The curtain went up, the music started but suddenly Caroline's senses went into over drive. She was sure that she wasn't dancing with the same guy that she had been with before. She shook her head, her imagination was running away with her. She realised it wasn't her imagination when she got to look into her partners eyes, she had been dipped down and her partner was running his hand from her neck down to her chest to pull her back up and Ewan McGregor's character started singing, 'His eyes upon your face' and she realised it was HIS eyes and then HIS hand upon her hand and then oh my god his lips caressing her shoulder and neck, Caroline lost it there and then when a small moan that only he could hear escaped her lips.

She couldn't believe that he had managed to do this or that his lips could be so sensual. His hands felt so good and right as they caressed her body, moving her in a way that she had never been moved before. She tried not to look at anyone because she feared what they might see there, the heat, the desire was becoming to much for her and she was glad that there would be no more caressing of lips because if he had done it again there would have been no way that she would have been able to stop another louder moan escape her lips. She forgot about everything including her friends the moment she heard him say in that low and husky voice that threatened to bring her to her knees.

"Careful love or I might end up giving people a different kind of show."

She had never been more turned on and she only wished that the song would finish soon so that she could do something about it. She just hadn't decided whether she would be taking him with her or whether to just go home and imagine it was him. Her decision was made for her in an instant.

Klaus couldn't believe his luck, he had pulled it off and she hadn't realised until it was to late. He saw the emotions flit through her eyes when she realised that it was him. Oh yes he was going to enjoy himself especially when it can to kissing her skin. He felt her temperature rise and relished the feel of her body under his hands, he could feel her body quake under his hands and knew that he was succeeding at last and then he heard the sound that he had been dreaming about for months, she moaned and it shook him to the core. He knew he had to focus otherwise the good people of Mystic Falls were going to get an entirely different show to the one that they had paid to see and when he told her as much that's when he knew that he had her because her breathing hitched in her throat and if it was possible her temperature reached a fever pitch.

The song ended, the curtain went down and Caroline fled before he could even say a word to her. Bonnie and Elena looked for her in vain but couldn't see her and they didn't even give her dance partner a second glance which was good because if they had of they would have seen one very turned on, pissed off hybrid. Well truth be told he was more than pissed off he was absolutely stark raving, heart ripping out, head knocking off mad. She had gone and left him without so much as a word. He let out a frustrated sigh and decided to go and drown his sorrows at the Grill, maybe he'd compel the barmaid to let him have a taste just to try and get her off his mind. But his plans changed again once he got outside and walked to his car because her scent suddenly overpowered him, she'd been by his car and there was something stuck to his windscreen. It was a note, KLAUS IF YOU WANT ME COME AND GET ME. He smiled to himself this was going to be fun.

She couldn't believe that she'd done it, she had finally admitted that she wanted him and a weight felt like it had been lifted. So she did something that was not like her at all but felt good all the same and it made her kind of giddy as she sat down to wait for him because she was in the last place he would look and she knew that he would still be turned on and not mad at all by the time he got to her because she had left him little presents at all the places he would search for her. She laughed to herself and wished that she could see his face when he found her presents.

He tracked her scent to the first place he thought she would be, her house but she wasn't there what he did find though was her mask which he thought was interesting it was almost like she was leaving him breadcrumbs, so he went to the next place which was the grill where he found her coat, he then raced to Elena's even though he doubted that she would be there and that's where he found her dress, so getting more confused and more aroused by the second he ran to Bonnie's house where he found the stockings and suspenders that she had been wearing during the dance. He looked at how they were placed before picking them up because he wasn't sure where to look next because he knew she would never lead him to the Salvatore's house and that's when it hit him and he knew exactly where she was. He smiled to himself because he couldn't believe how stupid he had been.

He raced home and that's where on his front door he found her corset, he opened the door and raced to his bedroom like a man possessed and there hanging from his door handle was her underwear. He opened the door and had his breathe taken away from him because there she sat seductively in the middle of his bed.

"Well you found me, so what are you going to do about it?"

A growl escaped from his chest, while she licked her lips in anticipation. He walked up to her trying hard to memorise the curves of her body as if he didn't believe that she was really there. He reached the edge of the bed as she rose up to meet him face to face. She shivered when she looked into his eyes because she could see the lust in his eyes but she could also see the love there. He didn't dare move because he still wasn't sure if she would disappear if he blinked.

"You left me high and dry back there sweetheart."

"Well if I hadn't have left there would have been no telling what I would have done."

"Like what?" He asked silkily

"Well I would have probably ripped your clothes off and just licked your entire body up and down. Starting with those full lips that felt so good against my neck, and then down your neck and onto your chest."

Caroline didn't get time to finish because he chose that moment to capture her lips in one of the best kisses she had ever experienced. She moaned and deepened the kiss pulling him down on to the bed. She quickly helped him remove his clothes and then she let his hands caress her body just like she had fantasised him doing. He dragged his eyes back up to her face while learning every part of her body and making a mental list of all the things that made her moan, he still couldn't believe that he had got her at last. She looked back at him as he placed another searing kiss on her lips and asked permission with his eyes. She nodded and then fell in to bliss as she felt him enter her for the first time. They moved together perfectly like they had been doing it for years and as his name fell from her lips like a prayer she realised that she would never be anyone else's, she was his now and would be for the rest of her long un-dead life.


End file.
